


Tell Him I'm Pregnant

by mickers2001



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: After Stars Above, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cress and Thorne Newlywed, F/M, Kai and Cinder Have Baby Girl, Scarlet and Wolf Married With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickers2001/pseuds/mickers2001
Summary: "Thorne is coming! Quick tell me something to freak him out.""Tell him I'm pregnant."Based on tumblr post from regolithheart





	1. Chapter 1

Cress thought she heard someone coming down the hall in the Commonwealth palace. She figured it was Thorne due to the confident steps he was taking. Her suspicions were confirmed when Cinder started talking.

"Thorne is coming! Quick tell me something to freak him out!" 

Cress thought for a moment before she said; "Tell him I'm pregnant."

"Cress! I said something to freak him out not kill him!" Cinder frantically whispered as Thorne was coming closer, "Do you actually want him dead? Tell me something else."

"But what if it's true and I don't know what to do."

Cinder's eyes widen for a moment. Once Thorne came, she hid all surprise from her face. 

"Hello ladies!" Thorne said with a confidence only he could pull off. "And how's the most beautiful person in the galaxy?" he said as he pulled Cress into a kiss. 

"I'm...." Cress fought back a bout of morning sickness. "Good." she finished. Thorne looked at her with slight concern before Cinder cut in, obliviously trying to change the subject.

"I'm great too, thanks for asking. Look, me and Cress have some girl things to talk about, so can you go now?"

"Girl things?" Thorne asked, suspicious. "The girl-est thing I've ever seen you do was baby talk. And it wasn't even to Peony, it was to your car."

"Yeah well, this is something only girls can talk about so shoo." Cinder replied, irritated.

"Fine fine." Thorne said as he pulled Cress into one last kiss. "She you later Mrs. Thorne." he whispered so only Cress could hear and then walked away with a smirk on his face and leaving Cress flustered.

He had not been gone for more than a few seconds before Cinder rounded on Cress. 

"You're pregnant?!" she hissed, "And that's how you drop it on me?! Jeez Cress, you almost gave me a heart attack! What were you th....." She was cut off by a baby crying. Cinder sighed, "Stay right here, I'll be back." 

Cress waited patiently for Cinder to get back. While she waited she had to fight another bout of morning sickness. Cress still remembered her first time getting morning sickness, it was her first clue. She had been laying in bed with Thorne one morning and felt a huge wave of a nausea crash over her. She ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. She had actually never thrown up before then. As a kid she was in such controlled environments she never got sick. Once she was out of her satellite, she only ever got colds. Throwing up was not something she liked. Thorne had followed her so closely that he was the one to lift up the toilet seat. Cress was not happy to have her new husband see her like this, but he was a comfort all the same.

"Hey, it's okay." he had said once she was done throwing up. "Everyone gets sick, you'll be fine."

Cress felt better afterwards and just chalked it up to some weird stomach flu. Until the next morning, with Thorne already out of bed, she realized it wasn't the flu. She took a test that day and it had been positive. She must have taken ten tests before she believed any of them. That had been three days ago and she had yet to tell Thorne. Cinder's voice brought her back to the present. 

"Earth to Cress!" Cinder yelled while rocking a baby Peony in her arms.

"Hmm? Oh, right. I'm here.

"Cress you just told me you are growing a human being and I'm kinda freaking out here, so stay with me."

"Sorry." Cress whispered feeling bad about dropping this bombshell on Cinder out of nowhere. Sensing this, Cinder spoke up,

"It's fine. I just-I'm just confused." Cinder sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "So you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And you haven't told Thorne, your husband, about it?"

"Correct."

"And you've known for how long?"

"Three days." Cress mumbled

"Three days!" Cinder yelled, startling her baby. "Oh shh, shh." Cinder cooed, "Mommy's got you." Once Peony calmed down, Cinder started up again. "You've known that you have been carrying Thorne's baby for three days, and he still has no clue? Cress, this isn't something you keep from someone you love." Her voice softened and she looked down at Peony and continued, "This is something you share with him, let him know from the beginning. Maybe tell him in a unique way." She looked up to Cress, "Why haven't you told him?"

"I'm scared. What if he's not ready? What if this changes everything and we can't go back to how things were?" she hesitated, "What if I'm not ready?" She was near tears now.

"Oh, Cress." Cinder pulled her into a one-armed hug while still holding Peony. She let go and said; "No one's ever ready. I sure know I wasn't. And neither was Kai or Scarlet and Wolf. But that doesn't mean you can't do it. And everything will change. But in the best way." she added quickly seeing the fear in Cress' eyes. "Everything will seem brighter and your capacity for love will grow so much bigger. Stars, that sounded cheesy, but it's true."

"I know I should have told him," Cress offered, "I was just so scared and I didn't even know how."

"Are you still scared?"

"Not so much." Cress admitted

"Then we better start working on a way to tell Thorne he's about to be a father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but I hope you enjoy it!

Cress and Cinder spent the rest of the day brainstorming ideas on how to tell Thorne the news. It had been a few hours and they didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

"This is hopeless!" Cress cried, "I'll just wait until I'm going into labor to tell him."

"Cress, no offense, but you're way too small to hide it for that long. You'll probably start showing in a week." Cinder pointed out.

"Well, we've been here for hours and we haven't come up with anything. Maybe I'll just throw a pregnancy test at his face."

"As much as I would love to see you throw a pee covered stick at Thorne, we should probably come up with something better."

"I haven't got anything better! How'd you tell Kai?" Cress asked.

"Well it wasn't something super cute or anything." Cinder admitted. "But I liked it." Cress looked at her with curiosity and wonder, prompting her to go on. "Well, once I found out I went through all of the same thoughts you did, only quicker. I wanted to tell him in a way that meant something to us. So, I made a cyborg foot."

"I'm sorry, you gave Kai a foot?" Cress questioned.

"Well, yeah. A baby one at least. When I went to the ball, I lost my foot and Kai kept it, so it seemed to fit. I worked on it all day before it was ready. Then, I wrapped it in a box and gave it to him. You should have seen his face, I hadn't seen him that happy since we got married." Cinder smiled, "It was contagious, that was a very happy day for the both of us."

"So, you did it in a way that was special to you?"

"Yep."

"And you played to your strengths?"

"I guess you could say that, yeah."

"I know how I'm going to tell Thorne.

Cress had never been this nervous in her life. She had spent the rest of the day preparing everything for Thorne. Now the moment was coming and she was about to puke for a reason other than being pregnant. Her nerves shot thru the roof when she heard Thorne coming.

"Hey Cress." Thorne said, having no idea about her nerves. 

"Hey, how was your day?" Cress asked trying to keep her voice even. 

"It was good, our new stock of antidote came in today. So we'll be able to head out in a few days." The thought of having to deal with Thorne's landings while pregnant made Cress cringe. She hid her face quickly before Thorne could see. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Thorne's question caught Cress off guard.

"Ye-yes, of course I'm okay, why do you ask?

"Just wondering," Thorne shrugged, "you've seemed kind of...off the past few days."

"I'm fine."

"If you say so." Thorne picked up his portscreen and Cress inhaled sharply. "What's this?"

"What's what?" Cress asked, knowing full well what he was talking about.

"My portscreen wants me to enter some programming or something."

"Well then do it."

"Can't you just fix it? I'm no good with programming." Thorne complained.

"What if I told you I'm the one who programmed it in the first place?"

"You did this?" Cress nodded, "But why?"

"Just a little surprise, now just figure out the programming already, I promise it's not hard."

"Easy for you to say." Thorne mumbled, but he got to work all the same. Each step of programming had to do with Cress and Thorne's relationship. One of words Thorne had to enter was desert. He finally got to the last step, and a question appeared. 'Are you ready for the surprise?' Cress instructed him to put in the number of girls he had told he loves in order for the surprise to appear.

"Are you ever going to get over that?"

"I just wanted to make sure you included me this time." Cress teased. Thorne rolled his eyes but a small smile remained on his face.

"Okay, done." The portscreen lit up and displayed many different pictures of where Thorne had taken Cress during their time together. In the middle of it all, the words 'You're going to be a dad.' appeared. But Cress wasn't watching the screen, she was watching Thorne's face. He was expressionless, and Cress had never seen him that way.

"Captain?" Cress squeaked, after what seemed like a lifetime.

"Cress?"

"Yes?" Cress breathed a sigh of relief, at least he was talking.

"Is this a joke? Because if this is a joke I'll never forgive you." Cress was slightly hurt he would think she would do something like that.

"Of course it's not a joke." 

Thorne went pale and started hyperventilating. “You’re having a-a baby?” Thorne stuttered the question out. “And you’re sure it’s mine?”

“Why wouldn’t it be yours?” 

“I never thought I’d get this far.” Thorne whispered under his breath. 

“What?”

“I never thought I’d get this far.” Thorne said again, louder.

“What do you mean?” Cress asked.

“Cress, I thought I was the luckiest man in the world when you still loved me after the war ended. I was sure you would leave me for someone better, but you never did. Then we got married and a small part of me still felt like I wasn’t good enough, that I’d never be good enough. I thought marriage would be the most I ever got from you. And don’t get me wrong, I was perfectly happy with it. But now this, I don’t know how to react.” Thorne looked down as if he was deep in thought.

“You really thought I wouldn't even marry you?” 

Thorne looked up. “I’m mean look at me, I figured you would.” He winked, “But it took me awhile to believe it.”

“Well I married you and now we’re here, so deal with it.”

Thorne chuckled, “Yes ma’am.” He pulled Cress into a hug. “And I’m happy you’re pregnant.”

Cress breathed a sigh of relief, “So, you’re not scared?”

“Stars, I’m terrified. More terrified than when I told you I loved you.” Thorne looked Cress in the eyes, “But since I have you I think I’ll be okay.”

“Good,” Cress said burrowing herself in Thorne’s arms, “cause Cinder already knows.”

“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could've gotten this chapter out earlier, but I had some writer's block. It was really hard to figure out how Thorne would react, hopefully I captured his character well. Special thanks to one of my friends for helping me brainstorm some ideas for this chapter! And as always, comment, leave kudos, and stay your wonderful selves. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the long wait, school can be crazy. Well anyway, enjoy the latest installment!

No one warned Cress about cravings. She had cravings for the weirdest things. Since she’d been all over the world, she had eaten so many different foods. She could forgive everyone for the lack of warning with her cravings, but she couldn’t forgive everyone for their lack of warning concerning Thorne. He was going crazy making sure Cress always had what she wanted and would go to extremes to please her. Once, she had a craving for pasta and she woke up the next day with the Rampion in Italy. On the bright side, his landings were much smoother. Right now Cress was craving some ramen and was boiling water when Thorne walked in. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Making ramen.” Cress said cheerfully. 

“Well stop.”

Cress looked up from the water. “What, why? You think I can’t make it on my own. Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t do things. I-” Thorne kissed her.

“Of course you can make ramen, I’m not that overprotective.” Thorne smirked.

“Then why do I need to stop?” Cress asked.

“We have a doctor’s appointment.” Thorne said, with a smirk still on his face.

“Oh, right.” Cress turned off the stove and got ready to head out. She still wasn’t used to having doctor’s appointment so often. She couldn’t wait to find out what the gender was . She expressed this to Thorne and he reminded her that they still had a few weeks before they would find out. Disappointed, Cress slumped against her chair and rubbed her belly. Cinder had been right about how big Cress’ belly would get. She was only 14 weeks along and she looked like she was months along. Cress enjoyed it though, it proved she had something living and growing inside of her. Still, with her size, the crew often joked she would be having twins. 

“When Scarlet was pregnant she was half your size by 28 weeks.” Wolf said, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you were having twins.” Everyone laughed at how Thorne couldn’t handle two babies. But Thorne just put his arm around Cress and said;

“If we have twins I know we can handle it.”

Even though they had been joking it still made Cress nervous. She had no doubt that Thorne could handle twins. He was so good with kids. He could get Peony to sleep in minutes. He would just laugh and say that ‘Women love the Captain.’ But Cress was pretty sure he was just a natural. Her, on the other hand, couldn’t say the same. Sure, she could play with Peony and get her to smile, but she had no idea how to actually take of her. The one time she tried to change a diaper Wolf had to cut in and finish the job. Knowing this made Cress a little nervous, but she was not about to let it hold her back. She had been doing plenty of research in order to prepare for Little Captain (Thorne insisted on calling the baby this) and she felt confident she could take care of one little baby. 

Cress and Throne arrived at the doctor’s five minutes before their appointment and got settled in the waiting room. Cress took out her portscreen and pulled up the article about pregnancy she was reading. Thorne looked over and grabbed the portscreen.

“Hey!” Cress tried to reach for the portscreen but her height and large belly made it hard to do.

“You need to stop worrying so much.” Thorne said as he pocketed the portscreen. “You’ve been researching like crazy the past few weeks.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being prepared.”  
“Until it gets to the point that I have to fight for your attention.” Thorne looked down at Cress with a teasing smirk but seriousness in his eyes. 

Cress shrunk back in her seat feeling guilty. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” 

“Music to my ears.” Thorne stooped down and kissed her on the nose, just then her name was called.

“Crescent Thorne.” 

Cress gave a happy sigh, she loved hearing her name associated with Thorne. Cress and Thorne got up and followed the nurse into their room. 

“I’m nervous.” Cress whispered.

Thorne, who had been looking at a poster on the wall, jerked his head towards Cress. “What for?”

“I’m nervous that there’s something wrong with our baby. But, I’m even more nervous that I’ll do something wrong to the baby.”

“Cress it’s impossible that you could do something wrong to the baby, well not impossible but you won’t do anything permanent to the baby.” Thorne said. 

“Thanks for the pep talk.” Cress grumbled.

“Well nobody’s perfect, except maybe me.” He added with a wink. “We’re both going to make mistakes, however big or small. As for something being wrong with the baby, we’ll just have to wait and see. But, no matter what, we can handle it.” Thorne kissed Cress on the top of her head. Cress was about to say something when the doctor walked in. 

“Hello, and how are we feeling today?” 

“I’m feeling pretty good.” Thorne was the one who answered. 

Cress smacked him, “She meant me.”

“I know, but no one ever asks how I’m doing.” Thorne smirked. “But I guess you can answer.” The doctor laughed at his antics and continued with the check-up.

“So, how are you doing Mrs. Thorne?” The doctor asked Cress as she lifted Cress’ shirt to put the gel on for the ultrasound. A sharp intake of breath filled the room. It was Thorne, he had seen the scar on Cress’ belly. Although faded, it had stretched due to Cress’ size and Thorne still felt guilty about the scar. 

Cress smiled at the use of ‘Mrs. Thorne,’ and immediately frowned when she saw Thorne look at her scar, she grab his hand as way of consoling him. “I’m doing well, although my morning sickness hasn’t really let up.” Cress shivered as the gel was moved around her stomach. “I also feel huge.” She grumbled. 

Thorne looked down and smiled, “To be fair, you’re so small I doubt it would take a lot to make you feel big.” Cress playfully smacked him on the arm. 

“Well she is pretty big, even factoring in her small frame.” The doctor replied, as she searched for the baby. The doctor’s hand froze and she looked closely at the ultrasound. 

“Is-is everything all right?” Cress said, a million things that could be wrong running through her head. Thorne squeezed her hand. 

“Oh, everything's just fine.” The doctor replied hurriedly. “I think I just solved the ‘Big Belly Mystery.’” she turned the ultrasound to face Cress and Thorne, “Congratulations! You’re having twins!” Cress gasped. Thorne nearly fainted. “Mr. Thorne? I think you’d better sit down.” The doctor pulled up a chair so he could sit down by Cress. 

“Twins?” Thorne barely gasped out that single word.

“Yes, would you like to see them?” 

Cress and Thorne exchanged worried yet excited looks. “Yes.” They said together. They both scooted forward in their seats to get a better look.

“That’s twin number one’s head and that’s twin number two’s foot. And that’s….that’s….well that’s one of the twin’s hand, I can’t tell which, they’re very close together!”

Thorne laughed, “Good that means they’re close, closer than me and Kai at least.”

“You and Kai aren’t siblings!” Cress pointed out, her voice cracking as tears started to well up at the sight of her babies. 

“Very true, very true.” Thorne said, pulling Cress into a bone-crushing hug. 

“I’ll leave you two alone while I get you a copy of the ultrasound.” The doctor wiped off Cress’ stomach and left.

Cress was crying tears of absolute joy. “This is going to be a whole lot of work.”

“Yes, but it will be a whole lot of work we get to do together.” Thorne was fighting back tears as he talked.

“I’m so happy, and so worried. Is there a word for being happy and worried at the same time?”

“Wappy?” Thorne asked, already laughing at his own joke. Cress joined in on the laughter until she was crying even harder. When the laughing died down, Thorne began talking. “I’m wappy too,” Cress suppressed a giggle, “but I know no matter what, we’ll handle it.” 

The doctor walked in. “Here’s your picture, you’re free to go. And congratulations.” 

Thorne grabbed the picture. “Thank you for everything.” The doctor smiled and left. 

 

Back on the Rampion, Cress and Thorne were settled into their bed taking in the ultrasound of their babies. Cress yawned and scooted closer to Thorne, her eyes never leaving the ultrasound. 

“We should probably get to sleep, Cress.”

“No, I want to stay up and daydream about my babies.” Cress said, sleepily.

“Our babies.” Thorne corrected her. 

“Right, sorry.” Cress said, barely keeping a yawn in. 

Thorne tucked Cress under the blankets kissing the top of her head as she slowly closed her eyes. “That’s quite alright. Do you realize what having twins means?”

“Hmmm?” 

“Now we have to pick out two names.”

“Aces.” Cress whispered as she dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've decided that I'm going to add two more chapters to this story before moving on. My next story will probably be a one shot....but no spoilers! Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry about how long this took! Summer hit and I got lazy then my life got crazy. (Haha that rhymed) Enjoy the chapter!

Picking names is a lot harder than it should be.

Ever since they found out they were having twins, Cress and Thorne had been trying to figure out baby names. The most they had come up with was if one of the twins was a boy; they would name him Dimitri after Cress’ father. Choosing a boy name had been useless; however, because they were having two girls. They had yet to figure out names and Cress was nearing her third trimester. They decided to have a Rampion Crew meeting to decide names.

“What about Rose?” Cinder suggested.

“We can’t have two babies with flower names.” Kai pointed out as he helped Peony to stand and held on to her hands. 

“Well what do you suggest Mr. Sceptical?”

“I don’t know, it should just be something that means something to them.” 

“Well to be fair,” Thorne said, “Rose would mean something to us because that was the first flower I ever got Cress.” Cinder stuck her tongue out at Kai who looked defeated.

“Well you were going to name one after Cress’ dad if it was a boy, so why not name one after Thorne’s mom?” Wolf asked.

“While I appreciate your suggestion Wolf, I don’t want to name my daughter after someone who never cared about me.” Thorne said bitterly.

Cress grabbed Thorne’s hand with both of hers, “Well maybe we could name them based off of our relationship.” Cress pinked when everyone looked at her. Although she had gotten use to attention in the past years, her hormones often made her emotions, including embarrassment, to act up. “Or not.” Cress offered as she tried to hide behind Thorne. 

“No, I like the idea.” Thorne said as Cress slowly came into better view. “I mean you used our relationship to tell me you were pregnant, it makes sense.” 

“A beautiful name from a beautiful relationship.” Winter said in a sing-songy voice.

“Ok so we have a starting point,” Scarlet said, “now let’s brainstorm. How about we go through your guys’ relationship.”

Thorne and Cress both nodded and started from the beginning they recalled their relationship. They started with the satellite and, after 45 minutes of discussion and Winter insisting a name could be found, they decided to move on to the desert. They were about to give up on finding a name from that when Iko, who had been oddly quiet, spoke up.

“I’ve got it!” She squealed.

“Got what?” Cinder asks while covering her ears.

“The perfect baby name.”

Thorne and Cress exchanged looks and Cress nodded at her to continue. 

“Ayana.” Iko said proudly. 

More than a few confused looks were exchanged.

“Ayana?” asked Jacin in confusion.

“Yep.” 

“But, why?”

“Wait no I get it.” Cinder said, as she seemingly stared off into the distant, meaning she was looking at something no else could see. 

“Care to share?” Thorne asked.

“Well first, it’s African.” Cinder said looking at Iko for approval, Iko nodded so Cinder continued, “And second, it translates to pretty flower, which ties in the suggestion earlier.” Iko was all but flying out of her seat in anticipation. 

“Hmm..I like it, it reminds me of how we named Lex.” Wolf said as he watched his 3 year-old son play with his toy tractor. 

“Agreed.” said Scarlet

“It’s lovely.” Winter said. 

“It’s good.” was all Jacin said.

“I like the meaning behind it.” Kai said, agreeing with Cinder’s and Iko’s earlier statement.

“Ayana.” Thorne mused. “I could get behind it.”

Everyone collectively looked at Cress, who was the only one to have not said anything about the name. 

“Ayana.” she said, looking down at her belly and placing a hand on top of it. “Yeah I like Ayana.” She smiled as she looked up at everyone. 

“So it’s decided.” Thorne stated. “Ayana it is.”

“One down one to go.” Kai said.

With one down everyone got settled to listen to the rest of Cress and Thorne’s relationship. They would stop at different stages in the relationship to see if anything sounded like s good place for inspiration. After hours of talking they decided on a name. They had gotten all the way to the end of the war before an idea came out. Kai had suggested finding a name by looking at the surroundings of when Thorne first started to have feelings for Cress, it took awhile to pinpoint when it had happened, but they found it. It was when Thorne first heard Cress sing while she was in the bath. While Cress was embarrassed about her state of clothing at that time, she agreed they should go off from there. Many names were thrown around before Cress thought of something perfect. 

“Melody.” Cress whispered.

Thorne looked down at her, “What did you say?”

“Melody.” Cress said again, louder. “It’s the most prominent component in a song, it drives it forward and although it’s often in the spotlight, it backs down to give the harmony and counter harmony a chance. Melody. I want our baby’s name to be Melody.”

Thorne looked down at her and smiled, “Then Melody it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to try to update the last chapter within the next 24 hours. I injured myself a little so I'm trying not to do much so might as well write! After this fic I'm switching to another fandom. Which one? You'll just have to wait and see! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the last chapter!

Thorne was having a heart attack and Cress was having contractions.

"Get the hospital bag!" Cress yelled.

"I'm trying, I'm trying. Where is it?" Thorne asked as he frantically ran around the Rampion.

"It's in the bedroom you idiot."

"Ok, I got it." Thorne came rushing up to Cress. "Scarlet is on her way to pick us up."

They had been working on the nursery when Cress started having contractions. Cress didn't even say anything because she was three weeks early and surely they must braxton-hics. Three hours later and Cress realized how wrong she was. She went full Godzilla. She was yelling at Thorne and swearing. Neither of which she did often. She was sure she would feel bad later, but she certainly didn't feel bad now.

"When will she be here?" she asked, sitting down and breathing heavy.

"About five minutes." Thorne said, checking his portscreen. All Cress could do was groan. "Hey now don't be like that. Soon Scarlet will be here and then we can get you to the hospital. Besides, what's a few more minutes of pain?"

Cress looked up at Thorne and gave him a death glare so intense he actually stepped back. Through gritted death she said; "No uterus, no opinion."

Thorne laughed nervously. "Hehe yeah, you're right I'm sorry." Just then Scarlet pulled up. "Thank the stars." Thorne picked up the bag and carefully helped Cress to her feet. They walked as fast as the could to Scarlet.

"Hey guys. How are the contractions?" Scarlet asked as she headed to the hospital.

"Painful." Cress whined.

"Hey it's ok, just a few more minutes of pain, you'll survive."

"Yeah you're right Scarlet, thanks."

"Hey!" Thorne yelled. "How come you thank her when she says it but you get mad at me when  _I_ say it?"

Cress glared up at Thorne. " _She_ has a uterus." 

Scarlet laughed. "You guys sound like Wolf and I when I was in labor with Lex. Any little thing Wolf said wrong and I was yelling, it was actually pretty funny." 

"Hey Scarlet?" Cress grunted, trying to distract herself from the contractions. "How did you name Lex?"

"Cress, you know this story already."

"I know, but I need a distraction."

"Fair enough. Well Wolf and I were trying to come up with a baby name and we just couldn't think of one. Until one day Wolf suggested Lex. I was confused at first but then he explained that it meant warrior and I feel in love with name. So we named our son Lex."

"I love that story." Thorne said and the girls looked at him in confusion. "What? I may not be the most emotional person on the crew but I still have emotions. Unlike Jacin." He whispered the last part under his breath. 

"While I'd love to here more about Thorne's emotions," Scarlet started, "we have arrived."

* * *

 

24 hours later and Cress and Thorne were looking at their two beautiful daughters. 

"They're so tiny." Thorne whispered.

"They are both over eight pounds." Cress said.

"That's so tiny."

"Yeah well, tell me that when  _you've_ pushed two eight pound babies out of quarter-sized hole." 

"You know what maybe they're not so tiny." Thorne said, kissing the top of Cress' head. "You're amazing."

"I know." Cress said her eyes never leaving the baby she held. "You know," she said, her eyes finally looking up, "we still have to give them one of the names."

"Ah yes, the time has come." Thorne said, carefully joining Cress on the bed. "So who's Melody and who's Ayana?" 

"Hmmm." Cress though a moment, "I've got it! The one I'm holding will be Melody."

"How do you figure?"

"Well she came out crying, no not crying screaming, and her sister came out quieter and seemed to be listening. I feel like a melody would make noise and a flower would listen." 

"Ok then, it's settled. You're Ayana." Thorne said pointing to the one he was holding. "And you're Melody." He said, pointing to the one Cress was holding. "It's perfect."

Just then, Cinder walked in with the rest of the crew behind her. "Hey mommy and daddy, can we come in?"

The next few hours were filled with laughter, tears, and Winter's singing voice. But mostly, there was crying (and not from the crew).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like my Friends reference?  
> Sorry I kinda dropped the ball on this story. I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, I love reading them. I think my next fic will be Miraculous Ladybug, so if you're fan be on the look out. Thanks again!
> 
> -mickers2001

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoyed it. Leave comments and kudos and all that jazz.


End file.
